Harry & Taylor
by FallennAngel
Summary: The date that was planned in 'Random IM's Of McFly' between Harry and Taylor! Dedicated to theultimateshipper


This is just a one shot about Taylor and Harry's date that I'm making up! This is the date that was planned in my story _'Random IM's Of McFly'  
_Short and sweet!

Disclaimer: Taylor belongs to her self..and Harry belongs to him self, and the restaurant..made up!  
Dedicated to: Taylor, theultimateshipper and her dream of dating Harry!

_Harry & Taylor.._

The sun had just sunk behind the mountain, leaving pink, purple and orange tinted clouds. I sat in my living room for my date. The door bell rang, I ran as quick as I could in my black ruffle skirt that ended below my knee's. I had on a blue silk shirt, that had a small dip. My hair was done. I had on small heels, and was carrying a dark blue purse. My make up was light. I opened the door to see him standing in a button up dress shirt, also blue. He has on cargo's and some runners. His hair in his usual style. He smiled at the site of me. He took my breath away as soon as I opened the door.

"Hey beautiful." Harry said, kissing me on the cheek. "Hey yourself." I replied. I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, trying to find out what we would do for the night.

"Somewhere." He said, a playful look in his eyes. He opened the car door for me. I thanked him and he closed it gently, walking to the other side.

He got in and started for our destination, I was to nervous to talk, and it was okay. It was a comfortable silence.

We arrived at the restaurant, and Harry opened the door to help me out. "Well aren't you the gentleman." I told him, smiling after he helped me out. "Only for you." He said, putting his arm around my waist. When I saw the restaurant I let out a small gasp.

Midnight Restaurant. "Harry, this is so hard to get into. And expensive!" I told him, still shocked.

This restaurant was beautiful. It was made of a beautiful stone and wood. When you walk in there is a rock waterfall, and the floor was made of marble. All the tables were made of oak, and polished so you could see your reflection. I was told that the food was to die for. But it was also expensive beyond belief. And it was close to impossible to get reservations.

"Anything for you Taylor." He said to me, looking deep into my eyes. He the turned to the person.

"Two for Judd." He told him, the man nodded and lead us to our table. It was out on the porch, there was a single candle on every table.

Harry pulled my chair out for me and helped me in. Then he took his own seat. The man left us, nodding once again.

"I pre-ordered our food." He told me. So we talked till our food was ready. They brought out our favourite food.(A/N: Since I don't know them..I'm not saying what it is!)

After ate and Harry payed the bill, we headed back to his car.

After he had helped me in and was in his own seat he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Now to our second stop." He said. I gave him a confused look, but he just smiled. Once we arrived I noticed it was a hill with a single tree at the top. It wasn't a big hill, but after we walked up I saw a blanket and a candle. A bottle of cold apple cider.(A/N: I'm not an alcohol fan) And a small cake. I felt tears come to my eyes. Harry noticed and frowned.

"Do you not like it?" He asked sadly. I shook my head.

"I love it!" I told him and he smiled. We sat down and Harry brought out two forks. So we feasted on a cake. Which was delicious.

We just sat there looking out at the water and the moon, snuggled up to each other. So far this night had been perfect. We would occasionally kiss. To comfy to move.

But then he let go of me, and I supported myself. He took a deep breath before grabbing a small box.

"No I'm not asking you to marry me, because we aren't ready yet!" He said with a small laugh. I laughed a little to.

He opened the box to show a beautiful ring.(A/N: Make up your own!)

"Taylor..I love you, I want you to wear this ring to show you are mine. Maybe we will get married one day, when we are ready." He said smiling.

I nodded my head before saying, "Harry..I love you too. I'd love to wear your ring." I said.(A/N: I know you don't actually love him, just really really, yatta, yatta like him, but shh!)

He put it on and we kissed. After snuggling some more he took me home.

We kissed one more time before I headed inside, and he went to his car.

"Perfect.." Was the last thing I said before heading for bed.

* * *

I hope you liked it Taylor!  
And this might not be what you dreamed, but I just made it up!  
Enjoy..  
-FallennAngel 


End file.
